Training
by S1Cherry
Summary: A friend stops by, and Kagome ditches Inu. Kagome meets Genkai, and feels Yusuk's pain. This IS a KagomeHiei fic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: *checks mailbox* Nope, still don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha. Thought I really wish I did. I do own Nina though, so if you want to use her talk to me first, ok? Thanks. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* This fanfic is for all the people who voted for Kagome and Hiei in my other fanfic, 'Kagome in Spirit World.' Thanks to everyone. Everyone seems to really like it. Hope everyone likes this one too. ^-^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome threw her huge, over sized backpack, out of the well and then climbed out after it. "Home." Kagome said to herself, and smiled. She grabbed her backpack, and went up the stairs of the well house. She opened the door, and saw "Oh great! It's raining!" she groaned. She grimaced, and then ran out of the well house to her house as fast as she could. She got to the front door, and pounded on it. The door was finally opened, and she saw her little brother. "Sheesh. Took you long enough, Sota." Kagome grumbled, as she walked in. "Nice to see you too sis. Mom!" Sota yelled "Kagome's home!" "Hello dear." Mrs.Higurashi said, walking out of the kitchen. She smiled a bit at Kagome's wet appearance, and annoyed face. She went, and regardless of the fact the Kagome was soaking wet, hugged her. She grabbed Kagome's bag, and started heading back towards the kitchen. She paused, and turned back towards Kagome. "Why don't you go wash up, we'll be having dinner in a bit." Mrs.Higurashi said. "Okay" Kagome said. Kagome went and soaked for a while in the tub. "Ahhh." Kagome sighed blissfully. "Warm water."  
  
Not long after, Kagome got out, and went up to her room. She sat at her desk, to start working on her homework. 'It stopped raining.' She noted absently. She glared at the math problem in front of her. "I don't see why I need to learn any of this, it's not like I'll ever use it. Especially in the Feudal Era." Kagome grumbled to herself. While Kagome was grumbling about math and evil math teachers, someone was running towards her house.  
  
* I could be extremely evil, and leave off here. But I won't. I don't feel like leaving a cliffie.*  
  
A figure ran up the stairs, and across the open area to her house. The person passed Grampa on the way to the house. "Hey gramps!" the person called as they waved and ran past. "I've told you not to call me that!" Grampa yelled after the figure, who just grinned. The person knocked on the door of the house. Sota paused the video game he was playing, and went to see who it was. He opened the door, and blinked, startled. "Ni-chan!" he yelled, hugging the girl standing in front of him.  
  
*Yes, I know the nee-chan means sibling or what ever, this is kind of a play on words.*  
  
"Hey Squirt." the girl said, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Is your sister home?" the girl asked. "Yeah" Sota nodded. He turned towards the stairs. "Kagome, Ni-chan's here!" he yelled. "She's upstairs in her room." Sota said, turning back to the girl. Thanks Shrimp." The girl said, grinning. "Sure" Sota said. "And I'm not that short!" he yelled after her as she made her way towards the stairs. She didn't even bother turning around as she waved at him over her shoulder.  
The girl poked her head into the kitchen. "Hi Mrs.H." the girl said, smiling. "Hello Nina" Mrs.Higurashi said, smiling back at the girl. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs.Higurashi asked. "Heck yeah!" Nina nodded enthusiastically. "You're a great cook! I wouldn't turn down anything you've cooked!" Nina grinned. Mrs.Higurashi chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes?" "That's a yes." Nina said, nodding. "I'm gonna go up and see Kagome." Nina said, waving a bit at Mrs.Higurashi. Mrs.Higurashi nodded, "Could you tell Kagome that dinner will ready soon?" Mrs.Higurashi asked. "Sure" Nina said.  
  
She ran up the stairs to Kagome's room, she paused for a moment to knock, and then walked in. "Hey K-chan." Nina said, leaning on the doorframe. Kagome whirled around in her chair. "Nina!" she exclaimed, startled. "Yep." Nina said, grinning as she walked into the room. She went and sat on Kagome's bed. Nina's face became serious. "How are things in the Feudal Era?" "Okay, I guess." Kagome answered. "How's the jewel coming?" Nina asked. "It's coming, slowly, but it's coming." Kagome said, holding up the little bottle that had a few shards in it. Nina shook her head. "I can't believe that dead bitch took your huge chunk of the jewel, and then gave it to Naraku." Nina shook her head, a look of disgust on her face. "Did you see that bastard this last time you went?" Nina asked. Kagome shook her head "No, thank goodness." "You know" Nina said, looking at Kagome "I an really tempted to go with you next time you go back." Kagome shrugged, "I don't know if Inu-Yasha would let you. He probably doesn't want another person in the group." "But why not?" Nina grinned, "It's not like I'm some weak human." Nina smiled, so that a tiny bit of a fang poked out. Kagome laughed, "I know that, but Inu- Yasha doesn't."  
  
"Hey!" Nina said suddenly, thinking of something. "How are your miko powers? Are you able to control them yet?" Kagome shook her head. "No, I wish I could though." Nina nodded "I thought so. I might have some way to help." "How?" Kagome asked. Nina looked kind of unsure. "You won't be able to go back to the Feudal Era for a while, most likely." She warned. Kagome shrugged "If it'll help me with my miko powers, I'm willing to do it." Kagome said. Nina looked startled "What about Inu-Yasha?" Nina asked. "What about him?" Kagome said. "Won't he come back here and drag you back?" Nina said, "I thought you said that he always does that when you stay longer than he thinks you should." Kagome smiled "That was before you were here. You can help." Nina looked curious "How?" "Easy" Kagome replied, "You can seal the well."  
Nina looked thoughtful, "I could I suppose." When do you have to go back?" Nina asked. "The day after tomorrow." Kagome replied. "Okay" Nina nodded. "That'll work. After you come home from school tomorrow, you'll come with me then. I'll make sure to seal the well before we leave." "Where are we going to go?" Kagome asked. "You'll see when we get there." Nina replied. "Come on" Kagome pleaded, "Tell me." Nina laughed "Your too curious. You know that curiosity killed the cat." "But satisfaction brought it back." Kagome shot back. Nina shook her head "Sometimes. Only occasionally."  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and Sota's head poked in. "Mom said to tell you two that dinner's almost ready." "Okay. Thanks Sota" Nina said, as she got up off of Kagome's bed. Kagome and Nina walked out of Kagome's room, to the kitchen. Everyone sat down, and then Kagome saw what was for dinner. "Oden!" she yelled. Nina winched a bit "Not so loud please?" she said. Kagome nodded absently as she repeated "Oden, oden oden oden oden" in a singsong voice. Nina sighed. "I think she likes oden a bit too much." "Don't dis the oden." Kagome said, looking at Nina. "Whatever." Nina said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Are you going to be spending the night here tonight?" Mrs.Higurashi asked Nina. Nina smiled at Mrs.Higurashi. "No, thanks anyway. I'm going to come by, and get Kagome tomorrow." Nina said. Mrs.Higurashi looked at Kagome "Where are you going with Nina, Kagome?" "I don't know. Ask Nina where she's going to take me." Kagome said through her mouthful of oden. Mrs.Higurashi looked at Nina again, curious. "I'm going to take her so she can get her miko powers trained." Nina said. Grampa's eyes lit up. "Really?" he exclaimed. Nina hid a small smile. "Yes" she said, hiding her amusement at his excitement about his granddaughter's training.  
  
Nina smiled, a glint in her eyes. 'Kagome doesn't know that she's not just going to get her miko powers trained. She's also going to learn close and hand-to-hand combat. And the use of weapons, other than just the bow.' Nina smiled a bit. 'She's not going to have an easy training. It's going to be very hard on her, but she needs this. I don't want her to get killed.'  
  
Everyone finished eating, and left to do their own thing. Kagome went up to her room, and Nina followed her up. Kagome groaned, as she sat down at her desk. "Math?" Nina asked. Kagome nodded glumly. Nina went over, and looked at the homework in front of Kagome. "Algebra. Fun." Nina said. (Does Kagome take algebra? Could someone tell me please?) Kagome glared at Nina, who just smiled. "Would you like some help?" Nina offered. Kagome nodded. "Yeah."  
  
A few hours later, Kagome yawned. Nina smiled "Go to bed Kagome, you have to go to school tomorrow, then you're going to come with me." "Okay" Kagome said, as she yawned again. Nina smiled and walked out of Kagome's room as Kagome flopped on her bed, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Nina walked through the house silently, towards the door. She noticed a light on, and poked her head in to see who was up still. She saw Kagome's mom sitting and reading. "Hey Mrs.H." Nina said. Mrs.Higurashi looked up. "Hello Nina." Mrs.Higurashi said quietly. "I'm gonna go, but I'm gonna come back at about the time Kagome comes home from school." Mrs.Higurashi nodded. "Alright." See you tomorrow." she said. Nina smiled. "Night Mrs.H. See you." Nina walked outside, and left. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok everyone, here's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Oh, and this IS going to be a Kagome/ Hiei fanfic. I'm working on typing the second chapter now. Oh, and please review, it might make me post the next chapter sooner. ^-^ Later everyone. 


	2. Getting there, and are you ready YET?

Disclaimer: I only own Nina. I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only have the presents under the tree with my name on them...Actually, do I own them, or not.^-^' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up, and looked at her clock "Oh no!" Kagome sat bolt up right. "I'm gonna be late for school!" Kagome threw her uniform on hurriedly, and ran a brush through her hair as she ran down stairs to eat a hurried breakfast. She glared at Sota, who was almost ready to leave for his school. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" she asked him, angrily. "I tried" Sota said shrugging. "Nina will probably be here when you come home." Mrs.Higurashi said to Kagome. "Nina's gonna be here later?" Sota said, "Cool!" Kagome looked at her younger brother and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Sota said. "She's about as cool as Inu-Yasha!" he defended himself. "Okay. Whatever you say." Kagome said as she got up and grabbed her books. "Thanks for breakfast." Kagome called to her mother as she put on her shoes.  
  
She ran out of the house to catch up with her brother.  
  
When she got to school, her three friends ran up to her. "Kagome!" "Kagome, should you even be up?" "Yeah, your grampa said you had foot-and- mouth disease." Kagome sweat dropped and laughed weakly. "Well, I'm better now." She said. After school. Kagome was walking with her three friends, when Hojo walked up to them. "Higurashi! How's your back?" "It's fine" Kagome said weakly. "If your feeling up to it, would you like to go to dinner with me this weekend?" Hojo asked. "Of course she will." one of Kagome's friends said.  
  
(If anyone knows the names of Kagome's three friends, could you tell me, and tell me which on is which? I will love you forever. Thanks.^-^)  
  
"No" Kagome said. "What?" Kagome's friends said. "Why not?" demanded another of Kagome's friends. "I have to go somewhere." Kagome answered. "One of my friends came over last night, and asked me, so since she asked me first, I'm going to go with her. Actually, I really do need to go." Kagome explained. "I see" Hojo said "Maybe we can go out some other time." "Maybe" Kagome said. "Bye Hojo!" Kagome called as Hojo walked away. "Okay Kagome. Spill it." One of her friends demanded. "Are you really going to go see your friend, or are you really going to see that rude, arrogant jerk?" "I'm going to go see my friend, who I met through my mom's friend's daughter, Keiko." "Who's this friend?" demanded another friend. "Her name's Nina. And I really need to go home now. Bye." Kagome said, as she walked away from her friends, towards her house.  
  
When Kagome got there, she saw Nina out front with Sota. "Cool!" she heard Sota yell, as Nina finished showing her what a pattern dance was with a glaive. *I'll explain at the end* "Hey Nina!" Kagome called. Nina turned "Hi Kagome." Nina walked over to where Kagome was standing. "Why don't you go in and pack some cloths. You're going to be there for a while. Oh, and don't pack any skirts or anything." Nina said. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked. Nina shook her head "You'll see when we get there." "Go" Nina said, pointing towards the house. "Pack. Now." "Ok, fine." Kagome sighed as she walked to the house.  
  
"Can you show me some more stuff?" Sota asked, giving Nina puppydog eyes. She sighed. "Ok, bet this is the last time." "Okay!" Sota cheered. Nina sighed. 'Damn. I'm a sucker for kids. I love 'em too much.' She thought to herself.  
  
A few minuets later, she decided to go check on Kagome. "Ok Shrimp, that's enough. I'm gonna go check on your sister." "Awww" Sota groaned. "I gotta." Nina said, shrugging.  
  
Nina walked into Kagome's room, and saw cloths all over. She saw Kagome digging through her closet. Nina sighed. "Are you having trouble finding pants?" she asked, exasperated. Kagome turned and looked over her shoulder at Nina. "Yeah" she said, nodding. Nina rolled her eyes. "You can borrow some of my stuff then." She said, shaking her head. "But" she warned, "We're going to have to go shopping." "Okay" Kagome said. "Just bring a few personal things you want." Nina said. "I'd like to leave as soon as possible." "Okay" Kagome said.  
  
She found a bag, and put some things in it. She even put her textbooks in. Nina raised an eyebrow at that. "What?" Kagome said. "I happen to want an education, you know." "Trust me" Nina said, "You'll never use them. You'll be way too tired everyday probably to even think about studying." Kagome shook her head stubbornly. "I'm bringing them." She said. "Whatever." Nina said.  
  
You ready yet?" "Almost." Kagome said, as she put a few more things in her bag. "Okay, I'm ready." She said, as she put her backpack on. *not the huge one* "Good. Now, bets go say bye to your family and go.: Kagome sighed a bit. "Okay."  
  
Nina walked out of the room. Kagome stood for a moment, looking around her room. 'This is the last time I'll be here for I don't even know how long.' Kagome thought to herself. Nina come back in. "Come on Kagome. I already read bye to everyone, now you need to. And while your doing that, I'll go and seal the well." "Alright." Kagome said, nodding as she followed Nina out of her room.  
  
Nina walked out of the house, as Kagome went to say farewell to her family. She opened the door to the well house, and went in. 'That's it?' Nina thought to herself. 'This well is what is causing Kagome and her family all of her problems?' She shook her head. 'That's pathetic. It's a well for crying out loud!' "Oh well." Nina walked down the stairs, to stand in front of the well. Nina shrugged and closed her eyes.  
  
She let her mind empty of all thoughts. She found her well of power, which was always there, no matter what. She reached in, and coaxed a bit out, to the well. She formed a barrier, making it so no one could get through it. "There" Nina said, opening her eyes. "Now no one can get through. Kagome won't have to worry about Inu-Yasha coming and interrupting her training." "But."Nina trailed off, frowning a bit. "He might worry a bit, about why he can't get through.So. I think I'll leave a message for him." Nina smiled as she put some more of her power into the barrier. "There we go." Nina nodded, satisfied. "Now Inu-Yasha will know why he can't come to get Kagome."  
  
She heard the door slid open. She turned. "I'm all done Kagome. Ready to go now?" "Yes" Kagome said.  
  
They walked down the stairs towards a car parked in front of the stairs. "Come on Kagome. Get in." Nina said, motioning for Kagome to come over. "You can drive?" Kagome said, as she walked over. Nina smiled sweetly. "Of course I can. Why do you think I have a car." "Okay." Kagome said, hesitantly. Nina sighed, and grabbed Kagome's bag. She tossed it in the back seat. "Come on. I'm not a bad driver." Nina said. "Fine." Kagome said. Kagome got in, and made sure to put her seatbelt on. Nina rolled her eyes. "Gee, that you soo much for the vote of confidence." She got in, buckled up, and started the car.  
  
Kagome was surprised; the ride there was actually fairly smooth. Kagome was spacing out when they came to a stop. She looked around, Nina was getting out of the car. "We walk from here." She said as she opened the back door and grabbed Kagome's bag. She closed the door as Kagome got out. She locked the door and handed Kagome her bag.  
  
Kagome was looking at the stairs in front of her. "Please tell me we don't have to go up all those stairs." She said, turning to Nina. Nina smiled again, wickedly. "Welcome to the beginning to your training." She said, as she started walking up the steps. Kagome groaned. 'What did I get myself into?' she wondered to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here's an explanation for what a glaive is and what a pattern dance is.  
  
A glaive is a four or five-foot staff, capped with an eighteen inch long, curved, metal blade. A pattern dance is what someone can do with a glaive when there is no one who they can spar or practice with.  
I got the idea from a book by Tamora Pierce. So, it's really her idea, I'm just barrowing it. ^-^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I feel so loved. ^-^ Thank you.  
  
From Media Miner  
  
cutie_pie_2101_1012: Thank you. I agree, I hate algebra, but I think geometry is worst. Right now, I'll take numbers over triangles and shapes. Algebra 3/4 next year is going to suck. *looks around* could someone get her outta the corner, please? ^-^'  
  
dr1: Thank you! *hugs dr1* ^-^  
  
LilEvilPerson04: Thanks. Here's the next up-date. Like I said, right now, I'd rather have algebra than geometry, but if I had my way, I wouldn't have to take either at all. Math after middle or Jr. high school sucks. ^- ^ Could someone help me get her outta the corner too please?  
  
From Fan Fiction  
  
Element Dragon(): Thank you! *glomps* ^-^hehe  
  
wintersbloodtear: Here's the next up-date. ^-^  
  
aqua angelz(): Thanks! ^-^ *big hug!*  
  
DemonLady1: Is this soon enough? *grins* ^-^  
  
Pheonix(): Thank you! *glomp*  
  
Kagome turns down a date, and is wondering what she's getting into. Nina decides Kagome needs some pants, because skirts aren't practical. Actually, they're EVIL!!! And you get to see a bit of Nina's powers. 


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: S1C: Do I have to do this every time?!?! Kagome: Probably. S1C: Fine. I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Nina. And the plot. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was looking at the stairs in front of her. "Please tell me we don't have to go up all those stairs." She said, turning to Nina. Nina smiled again, wickedly. "Welcome to the beginning to your training." She said, as she started walking up the steps. Kagome groaned. 'What did I get myself into?' she wondered to herself.  
  
When they finally got to the top of the stairs, Kagome felt like she was going to die of exhaustion, while Nina hadn't even broken a sweat. "Come on." Nina said, is what Kagome decided was a way too cheerful voice. "First" Nina said, "I'll show you where you can drop your stuff off. Then I'll show you around a bit."  
  
Nina walked towards the building in front of her. She got to the building, and looked back. Kagome was just about staggering towards where she stood. She waited patiently. When Kagome got to where she was standing, Nina started walking to the left side of the building. Kagome followed, slowly. Nina walked, and then paused in front of a door. She slid it open, and looked in. "Okay" she said, turning to Kagome. "This can be your room." Kagome looked inside the room. It was rather bare. It had a bed, a closet, and a dresser. Kagome turned to Nina and looked at her, skeptically.  
  
"This is where I'm going to sty?" Kagome asked, disbelief in her voice. "There's nothing in there!" "Yes, this is where you're going to stay. And yes, I know that's not much of anything in there. You're not going to be spending any time in here. This is just going to be where you sleep. So you don't need anything to be in here, really." Nina explained. "What am I going to be doing all day that I won't have any time to append in my bedroom?" Kagome asked, a bit of annoyance in her voice. "You'll be training." Nina said, patiently. "All day?!" Kagome yelled, not believing Nina at all. Nina winched a bit. "Yes" she said, starting to sound exasperated. "You'll be working and training all day." Kagome groaned. "Is it too late to change my mind?" she asked Nina. Nina looked at Kagome, her expression serious. "Kagome" Nina said, looking Kagome in the eye. "I do not want you to get killed. Without training, you'll end up getting killed." "No I won't!" Kagome protested, "Inu-Yasha'll protect me!" Nina looked at her. "Are you really sure about that? Yes, I know that he made a promise to protect you, but he also made a promise to Kikyo, didn't he?" Kagome bit her lip, "I.I don't know!" Tears filled her eyes. Nina sighed, "I'm sorry Kagome, but you need to face the truth, no matter how painful it is." Kagome nodded mutely. Nina hugged her, and Kagome started sobbing on her shoulder. After Kagome stopped sobbing, Nina peeled her off her shoulder. "Why don't you change, and I'll show you around." Nina said. "Okay." Said Kagome.  
  
Nina sat on the porch that ran around the entire house. She turned when she heard the door slid open. Kagome stood there. "Is this better?" she asked. Nina looked at her. She was wearing a tank top, a pair of loose pants, and tennis shoes. "Mush better" Nina said, nodding. "Come on" Nina said, as she stood up, "I'll show you around a bit now."  
  
Nina showed Kagome the indoor training area, and the outdoor area, which was partially packed dirt, and part stone. Stone floor around and near the building, and dirt farther away from the building. Nina then took Kagome into the house. She led Kagome to a different part of the house from where her bedroom was.  
  
Nina stopped in front of a door, slid it open a bit, and peered in. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise. Kagome who was standing behind her, didn't see that, and was wondering why Nina was just standing here. "Are we just going to stand here or what?" Kagome asked. "Hold on a second." Nina said, as she slid the door open some more and slipped in.  
  
"Hey" Nina said. Everyone in the room turned, startled. "Hello" Yukina said, smiling. "Hey" Yusuke said. Nina smiled at everyone. "What are those two doing here?" she asked, nodding at Jin and Touya. "They're going to be helping Yusuke with his next case. Koenma's orders." Botan piped up. "Yusuke and Jin together?" Nina shook her head. "God, Koenma, what are you thinking?"  
  
"Oh" Nina said, suddenly remembering "I want you guys to meet a friend of mine. Keiko already knows her." "I do?" Keiko looked at Nina, who just smiled at her. "Oh!" Keiko blinked when she realized who Nina meant. Nina walked over to the door and slid it open. She caught Kagome's wrist, and tugged her into the room. She turned, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked around the room filled with strangers. She saw a face she recognized. "Keiko!" she said, smiling. "Hi Kagome" Keiko said, getting up. Keiko went over to where Kagome and Nina were standing. She hugged Kagome, who hugged back.  
  
"Why's she here?" Yusuke asked. Nina smiled. "She's here for training." "Training?" Kuwabara repeated stupidly. "What kind of training? Shizuru asked. "She's a miko" Nina said, glancing at all the demons present. "She could probably purify all the demon's her. But she needs training. So she's going to get miko training." "Is that all?" Kagome asked. "No" Nina said cheerfully. "Grandma" Nina said, looking at Genkai "Could you help me to train her. In fighting and all?" "Sure" Genkai said, nodding. "Hey!" Yusuke yelled "how come she can call you grandma and not get smacked?!" "Because" Nina said, rolling her eyes. "She is my grandma. Kind of." "She is?" Yusuke looked startled. "Pretty much" Nina said, nodding. Yusuke stared at her, then at Genkai, then back at Nina again. "What do you mean 'pretty much'?" asked Botan. Nina shook her head, looking sad, but also uncomfortable. "I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly.  
  
Kagome had stood next to Nina the whole time, looking very confused. She poked Nina in the arm, getting the other girl's attention. "Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Who are all these people?" Kagome whispered in her ear. "They're my friends." Nina said. "Oh, did you want introductions?" Nina asked, her eyes dancing. Kagome glared at her. "What do you think?" she grumbled. "Ok, ok. I get it." Nina said, raising her hands up, laughing. "Let's see." Nina muttered to herself. "That's Genkai" Nina said, gesturing over at her. "She's going to be helping me with your training." "Hello" Kagome said. Genkai nodded "Hello." "That's Yusuke, grandma's pupil." "Former pupil!" Yusuke yelled. Nina laughed. "Ok, fine. Former pupil." "I feel sorry for you." Yusuke said. "Why?" Kagome asked, looking at him. "Cause you get to train with the old hag." Yusuke said. Nina calmly kicked at Yusuke. The shoe she was wearing flew off her foot, and hit Yusuke square in the face. "Score!" Nina cheered. "Ow!" Yusuke had a hand over where Nina's shoe had hit. "Wha the hell was that for?!" Nina just looked at him, took off her other shoe, and picked it up. "Do you want me to throw my other shoe at you?" she asked. "If you don't, then you better just shut up!" Yusuke turned around grumbling, and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'bitch.' "What was that Yusuke? Would you care to repeat that so I can heat?" Nina asked, in a falsely sweet voice. Yusuke paled. "Nothing" he said quickly. "I didn't say anything" "Okay" Nina said, satisfied with that for the moment.  
  
*That whole shoes part. You gotta know me and my dad to understand. ^-^ Kasa understands thought. Very well. *  
  
"Okay" Nina said, continuing on as if nothing had happened. "That's Kuwabara. He goes to school with Keiko and Yusuke. When Yusuke actually does go to school. He's also a spirit detective. I think." "Hello" said Kagome, smiling. "Hey" Kuwabara said. "And that" Nina said, gesturing over to Shizuru "is Kuwabara's older sister. She's go a sixth sense, or something. Like Kuwabara." "Hi" Kagome smiled. "Hey" Shizuru smiled back. 'There's something about this girl.' Shizuru thought. 'Maybe it's just her miko powers.' Shizuru shrugged to herself. "Plus" Nina said grinning as she said a little more about Shizuru, "She can kick Kuwabara's butt!" "Hey!" Kuwabara yelled, while everyone else just ignored him. Nina just ignored Kuwabara's yelling as she continued with the introductions. "This is Kurama" Nina said, smiling at the red head. "He's a human, with a demon's spirit. If you wanna know the whole story, ask him. I just really simplified it." "Hello" Kurama said, smiling at Kagome. "Nina's mentioned you a lot. She speaks very highly of you. Its nice to finally meet you." "It's nice to meet you too." Kagome said, blushing a bit. Nina smiled. "That one over there" Nina tilted her head in Hiei's direction "is Hiei, He's a demon also." Nina leaned over to whisper in Kagome's ear. "He's not exactly what you'd call nice or polite, so don't take anything he says personally. He's actually ok, once you get to actually know him. But don't tell him I said that. He wouldn't be too happy with me." Kagome giggled. "Hi" Kagome said, smiling at Hiei, who just looked at her. "Hn" he said, turning his head, and ignoring Kagome, along with everyone else. Nina grabbed Kagome's shoulder to prevent her from going over and trying to hurt Hiei. "Remember what I just said." Nina murmured softly. Kagome said nothing, as she continued to glare at Hiei, who in turn, ignored her.  
  
*To everyone who thought that Kagome and Hiei would just see each other and fall in love, THINK AGAIN!!! Mwahahaha! I'm gonna have fun with this VERY rocky relationship. *grins wickedly* Kagome: Oh no. Hiei: ..Hn..*  
  
Nina sweat dropped. "Okay, moving on now." She smiled. "This is Yukina, she's an Ice Apparition." "An Ice Apparition? Is she like an ice demon?" Kagome asked. "Err. Not exactly, but close enough." Nina said. "Yukina!" Nina said, suddenly thinking of something. "Yes Nina?" Yukina looked at Nina curiously. "Do you think you could help me with Kagome by helping me teach her healing?" "Of course." Yukina said, smiling. "Great! Thanks Yukina." Yukina smiled. "You're welcome." "I'll be learning healing?" Kagome asked. "Yep." Nina smiled at her. "You'll get to learn a couple different methods of healing. It'll be very useful for when you go back." "Great!" Kagome cheered. She turned to Yukina. "Thank you very much." She bowed a bit. "You're welcome" Yukina replied, smiling at Kagome. 'I like her. She seems really nice.' Yukina thought.  
  
"That's Touya. He's an Ice master." "Hello" Touya said, with a small smile. "Hi" Kagome said cheerfully. "And that's Jin, the wind master" Nina said, shaking her head a bit. "Just a bit of advice, don't try talking to Jin when he's excited or anything. It's impossible to understand him. If you head him talking really fast, with a heavy accent, then you know he's excited." Kagome giggled a bit. "Hello" she said, smiling at Jin. "Hello there lass." Jin said. "And" Nina said turning "last is Botan. Botan is a ferry girl for Rekai, or Spirit World. She is also Yusuke's assistant, meaning she helps him with his cases by giving him information." "Hello there" Botan said cheerfully. "Hi" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Now" Nina said, turning to look at Kagome. "We should go get you some more pants and stuff to wear. I wan t to start your training tomorrow. Morning. That means you get to wake up early." "Oh great" Kagome groaned. "Early to you is the crack of dawn just about." "Yep" Nina said, smiling. "I wake up about then, but you get to sleep in a bit. I need my coffee in the morning to be civil, so I'm not going to wake you until after the caffeine wakes me up." "By civil" Kagome said, smiling wickedly "do you mean that before you have your coffee your real bitchy?" Nina chuckled. "That sounds about right." "Ok" Nina said "We'll leave now to go shopping and we'll probably be back in about an hour of so, so we'll be back in time for dinner." She turned. "Later guys." She than walked out of the room, with Kagome following behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I feel so loved! I'm so glad everyone seems to like this story so far. Thanks to everyone who reviews. ^-^ Just because I can, all the reviewers get lots of cookies. And everyone who reviews before New Year's gets cookies. ^-^  
  
From Media Miner:  
  
amanda01: Here's the update. ^-^ hehehe, I just make lots of short chapters, I really should try to make them longer.  
  
Mistriss: Thank you! I feel so loved! *glomp* I don't hate algebra, really I don't I took it last year. I actually would rather be back in algebra class than in geometry. *shudders* Make the shaped go away! Make them go away!  
  
BloodyChrystal: Cool name. ^-^ That's ok. I'm glad you like this one. You're honest at least. That's good.  
  
Mija aka Maryann: Yay! *glomps* I'm on someone's favorite's list! I look forward to writing Kagome and Hiei's interaction. It'll be interesting to say the least. Some parts will probably be funny, I hope. Yep, even thought Hiei's short, he's still cute. Yay! *glomps even harder* I have her friends' names! *hands Mija a batch of cookies* THANK YOU!!! I agree, her friends are bossy. I think they all might need a hard bonk on the head. Thanks. ^-^  
  
Fox_Demon: Thanks you. You'll find out more about what Nina is later on. You'll see why she's not comfortable about her past. And I won't say anymore because I don't wanna give away anything.  
  
rosie13: Thanks. Sorry, this isn't a Kagome/ Kurama fic. My other crossover one is though. If you want that pairing, go read 'Kagome in Spirit World.'  
  
AnImEAnGeL97: Thank you! Here's the update. ^-^  
  
Shini Maxwell: *laughs* Yep, I can tell your favorite character is Hiei. Does that mean you hate Kuwabara, the idiot?  
  
Maibe1.0: *chokes* What?!?! *starts breathing again* Umm.. Maybe, I'm not sure yet. *chokes again* A...master piece..?! @_@ .Wow. I feel loved! *glomps* If you do Ranma with Inu, it MAY make a bit of sense, with FLCL, all I can think of is. CHAOS! ^-^ hehehe causing chaos and mayhem is fun. Five years, wow *sympathetic pat on the head*hmm. That's how long I've lived in Seattle. That's how I was a few weeks ago. Kasa: Yeah, it was kinda scary. Me: Scary? Don't you think that's a bit of an understatement? I can understand the whole 'wanting to kill something' part. That's ok. Thank you! *hands her a HUGE thing of cookies*  
  
White Fox 612: Wow! *does a happy dance* one of my favorite authors is reading my fic. Yay! ^-^hehe *glomps* Yusuke might have something done to him by Kagome. I don't know yet. And I'm the one writing it! ^-^' But Nina does throw a shoe at him. Shoes make great weapons. Except for the fact that the person might keep your shoes. Then you have to either steal them back or take their shoes.  
  
From Fan Fiction:  
  
miko: Thank you! ^-^ Yeah, I'm pretty sure that she does that algebra. Thanks. ^-^  
  
YuYuGang-Kagome r the Best: Thanks. Is this soon?  
  
wintersbloodtear: Thank you! *glomp* Yay! A repeated reviewer! ^-^ hehehe  
  
Kay-san1: Thank you! ^-^ *grins and glomps* 


	4. Shopping, Parks, and Pizzas

Disclaimer: I only own Nina. I can only WISH that I owned Inu-Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, but I don't. Now leave me alone!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Nina made their way down the stairs, to get to Nina's car. "You know" Kagome grumbles "I think you hate me or something." Nina laughed "Just working on getting you in shape. Besides, you have a bunch of stairs to go up at your shrine." "Yeah, but we don't have this many." Kagome protested. "Trust me" Nina sighed, "by the time we're done, these stairs will seem like nothing."  
  
"So what's everything I'm going to be learning?" Kagome asked as she got into the car. "Your going to be learning healing, as you heard earlier." Nina said, as she pulled away from where she'd parked earlier. Kagome nodded "What else?" "Hand-to-hand fighting, from me and Genkai, and you'll probably spar with Yusuke, maybe Jin, or someone else." Nina shrugged "I don't know."  
  
She stopped at a light, and was silent for a moment. "You'll also be learning weapon use. I'll work with you on archery. You'll also be learning how to handle a sword from me, and also Hiei." "Hiei!" Kagome yelled. Nina winched. "That arrogant little jerk?!" Nina sighed. "That 'arrogant little jerk', as you so nicely put it, happens to be an excellent swordsman." "He's a total jerk!" Kagome protested. Nina sighed again. "I'm not gonna say he's NOT a jerk, but all I'm asking you to do is, listen to him. I'm also not gonna say he's going to be and easy teacher. Actually, he's going to be the total opposite. He's going to be pushing you hard every day. He's not going to coddle you or anything, because we're trying to teach you so you can keep yourself alive in the shortest amount of time possible."  
  
Nina pulled into a parking space in front of a store, and got out. "Actually, none of your training is going to be easy." Nina said to Kagome as they walked into the store. "I think the closest thing to 'easy training' your gonna get is going to be either archery, or healing, and both of those are going to be tiring. Healing is going to drain you power wise, and archery is going to drain you physically." "Are you serious?" Kagome asked, silently hoping she wasn't. "Yep" Nina nodded. Kagome moaned "Why me?" "Because I don't want you getting hurt or killed. Now go find some pants and try them on." Kagome wandered around a bit, then went to try the stuff she had grabbed on. When she came out, she saw Nina talking on a cell phone. Nina noticed Kagome. "What kind of pizza do you want?" she asked her. "I don't care. As long as there aren't any anchovies." Nina smiled and nodded. "That's everything then." She said. She listened. "Half an hour? Ok, sure. Thank you." She hung up. "You found some stuff?" she asked Kagome, who nodded. "Okay, some on them." She paid for the stuff, and they walked out. "Put the stuff in the trunk." Nina told Kagome as she walked around to the driver's side. "You don't need anything else?" Nina asked as Kagome got in. Kagome shook her head. "We've got half an hour before we can go get the pizzas so." Nina though out loud. "I know!" she smiled "I'll show you the little park I found last time I came to town."  
  
A few minuets later, Nina parked the car and got out. "Come on" Nina said, as she got out, smiling. "Isn't it nice?" Nina asked, as she looked around. "Yeah. It's so nice and peaceful." Kagome said quietly. She fell in love with the park at once. "It's so quiet" Nina murmured to herself.  
  
About twenty minuets later, Nina looked at her watch. "Eeep. We gotta go." She looked around. "Kagome!" she called, looking around for the other girl. "Yes?" Kagome said from right behind her. Nina jumped, and turned around. "We need to go now." "Okay" Kagome sighed reluctantly. "Can we come back sometime?" Nina nodded. "Sure." They walked back to where the cat was parked. Well, more like Nina walked, and Kagome trudged behind.  
  
They drove to the pizza place, and Nina got out. "I'll need some help brining the pizzas out to the car." Kagome nodded and got out.  
  
Fifteen minuets later, Nina pulled up in front of the steps. "Help me bring the pizzas up. I'll get your stuff later, ok?" Nina said. "Okay" Kagome nodded as she got out. They started up the steps. Almost at the top, Kagome said, "You know, these pizzas seem to weigh ore that they did earlier." Nina laughed. "Yes, they do seem to weigh a bit more than they did when we first started. But don't worry, we're almost to the top." "Finally" Kagome muttered.  
  
They reached the top of the stairs, and Nina stopped. She turned and looked at Kagome. "Listen, about Hiei." That made Kagome freeze. "What about him?" she asked tightly. Nina sighed. 'He'd better not be too hard on her because of the obvious dislike between them.' "Try to earn his respect." She said. "Why?" Kagome practically growled. Nina raised an eyebrow. 'Whoa' she thought. "Because" she said, looking at Kagome "When you earn his respect, you also earn his trust and loyalty. I earned his respect because of my fighting ability, and for who I am, and now we have complete trust in each other. That's one way you might earn his respect." Nina shrugged. "He is a strong ally and friend. It is best to have him on you side. I would much rather have him for a friend than an enemy." Kagome was silent while she thought over what Nina said. She nodded. "Okay. You win. I'll try. I won't guarantee anything but I'll try." "That's all I'm asking." Nina said as she started to walk to the house.  
  
They walked inside, and Nina smirked. "Watch this" she murmured to Kagome, who just nodded. "Pizzas here!" Nina yelled. Instantly, Yusuke and Kuwabara came running our of the living room area. "Finally" Yusuke grinned, "About time the food got here." "What, no 'hi Nina, hi Kagome'? Just 'the foods here'?" Nina looked at Yusuke with a raised eyebrow. "Whatever" Yusuke grumbled. Nina shook her head, and glanced at Kagome. Kagome looked at her with a look that said 'what-the.?' Nina chuckled. "Hey" she said, getting the boys' attention. "Either go help or go sit down." "Fine" they grumbled, and headed for the dinning room. "Those two are such idiots!" Nina laughed. "Are they always like that?" Kagome asked. "Yep. Pretty much." Nina sighed. "Guys are such morons." "Are you saying I'm a moron?" a voice asked. Nina looked over her shoulder. "Hi Kurama. Yes, you do have you're moments where I think you are." He looked at her, and she grinned. "Come on Kagome, let's go put these pizzas in the kitchen before Yusuke and the idiot come looking for dinner." "Okay" Kagome followed after Nina, her thoughts very confused. 'This is going to be a very interesting stay' she thought to herself. She smiled 'I may be here because I have to train, but at least I have friends here.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to all the nice people who reviewed, I feel so loved! *glomps all the reviewers* Thank you! ^-^ *gives cookies to all the reviewers* I said I would, so.Here, cookies.  
  
From Media Miner:  
  
Mija aka Maryann: Yeah, it does kinda remind me of when Inu and Kagome first met. I won't blame her for wanting a sit necklace for Hiei. ^-^ It's gonna be FUN!!! I love to torture Hiei. Hiei: Why me? Me: Because I can. But it's fun to let your mind wander. That's kinda how I got the idea for this fic. But I kinda should have been paying attention in class. ^-^ hehe, oh well. Happy holidays to you too. ^-^  
  
InuKitsuneMiko: I get the idea already. Didn't your fingers get tired typing that? There WILL be Kagome/ Hiei fluff, but not for a while. First they get to have a very rocky start to their relationship. I really have no idea if I will make a lemon.  
  
bloodbunny: Thank you. ^-^  
  
Naimoi: Thanks. ^-^ Glad you found a Hiei/ Kagome pairing. You log in and then review, and it'll show up that you're a member. ^-^  
  
StarDust1219: Thank you. ^-^ Nope, Hiei and Kagome most certainly DID NOT fall in love at first sight. *laughs* More like dislike at first sight. *grins again, wickedly this time* Hiei: That smile is not a good thing. Kagome: I don't trust her when she's smiling like that. *looks at S1C nervously* S1C: *ignores them* anyways, I agree, Hiei's just not the type of person who would fall in love at first sight.  
  
From Fan Fiction:  
  
Kitsunenomen: *grins wickedly* I love hurting Kuwabara. He..grrr.. I don't like him. I wish Hiei would make him 'disappear'. *strangles Kuwabara and had Shizuru beat him to a pulp* Stupid orange haired moron.  
  
Kay-san1: *glomps* of course you glompable, everyone is. Well, almost everyone. *glares at Kuwabara* I'm going to have LOTS of fun with the love/hate relationship. Maybe I'll let Inu get someone. But all I can say is, Kikyo will die! I hate her! She's such a bitch! Inu: What did you say! Me: Inu, DOWN! Inu: *Thump* When I finish this fanfic, I wanna write a Hiei/ Shizuru, because THAT would be an interesting one. He's a demon, she's a human. Hell, she's Kuwabara's sister! Oh god, Botanx10! RUN!! Botan's too damn cheerful as she is, someone like Botan x10, ahhh!!! *laughs* ^-^  
  
Lord Sesshomaru: Thank you. Can I hug you , or will you kill me?  
  
wintersbloodtear: Thanks! ^-^  
  
Neko-Tama: Thank you!  
  
Dark_Shadow_Hiei: Thanks. ^-^ I'll look for your story.  
  
SilverKnight7: Here's the update.  
  
miko: Thank you. Yep, I don't really like it when they just fall in love right away. They're going to fall in love slowly. Eventually they'll end up in love. Eventually being the key word there. ^-^ hehehe  
  
DemonLady1: Is this kinda soon?  
  
babymar-mar: Thanks. ^-^ You'll learn about Nina as the fic goes along. I think later in the fic you'll find out a lot more about Nina. ^-^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Random quote: "Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow." -Anonymous  
  
Okay, this is just something I have to say. DO NOT buy the Yu Yu Hakusho movie. It SUCKS!!! I bought it, and..yeah.. I'm not happy. The voices SUCK!!! They don't sound anything like they should!!! I suppose it's ok.but I don't like the fact that the voices don't sound right, I mean Hiei sounds like he has a British accent or something!!! And Kuwabara..he just does not sound right!!!! Okay, I'm done now..err, hehehe, sorry. -_-; 


End file.
